My Life
by XxNaruchanxX
Summary: Tenten has started to feel terrible and only the Hokage knows what's really going on. New surprises arise out of nowhere.


"Tenten-sensei!" Miho exclaimed as she was trying to get to the top of the mountain. Miho's hair was sticking to her face; sweat was dripping from her face. She moved her large bangs out of her view and glared at Tenten. Tenten gave a big grin and put her hand out for Miho to take. Miho at first refused because of her big pride but her arms were starting to give in and at the last second reached for Tenten's hand. Tenten's grin grew even more as she lifted Miho to the top of the mountain. Miho sighed, thankful that her sensei had caught her in time.

"Alright guys time to go home!" Tenten waved at her other two students as they left home. Miho clenched her hands as she noticed that the other two of her teammates were just there because they were told by Tenten to wait until she climbed all the way up. Tenten sensed the tension coming out of her only kunoichi student. She sighed knowing how it felt to be the last one. _'Great I'm becoming like Gai-sensei' _Tenten pouted and walked towards Miho. She put a hand on her student and she jumped at the sudden connection.

"What is it Tenten-san." Miho whispered.

"I told them to go on ahead but they said that they wanted to make sure that you made it to the top safely." Miho's eyes widen.

"Is that true?" Miho turned around to look her sensei straight in the eyes. Tenten looked Miho without and doubt in her eyes. Miho smiled as she preceded the information. She gave her sensei a big smile and said goodbye to her; she went to look for the other two men in her cell. Tenten wished that her life was as calm as Miho's.

Tenten walked home remembering the day's events. Miho had finally been able to climb the mountain with the chakra she's been learning to control during the past week. Miho might not be able to have much of charka strength in her but she does succeed in something that both her other teammates are still trying to master at this point.

Strategy.

She reminded her so much of Shikamaru with her lazy attitude but clever ideas that even Tenten hadn't thought of herself. She might have been given a team but she was not old. Heck she was twenty-two for crying out loud! She was the best one to be with a group of younger ninjas so that she would be able to teach them what she has learned as ninja herself. Yep, she was a Jonin. Well barely a year in her rank. She didn't know why but she always seemed to have a headache once she started to head to her one room apartment. Not much has changed in her life other than a team to work with and her being the captain.

Lee had left the village to find ways to become stronger and faster. He promised that he would be back in two years better than ever. _'Well I guess he should be coming back to the village soon.'_ Tenten smiled at the thought of her hyperactive friend. Speaking of hyperactive Naruto was running through the village being chased by Sakura who looked pissed as hell. Tenten gave a small laugh and continued on. The two had been promoted to Jonin a little before her. It stung Tenten a bit to know that Tsunade had helped Sakura to what she is now but that's life. Tenten turned a corner to the left and gave a small greeting to Kiba and Shino. The two of them had been sent to a mission and had barely arrived all dirty and happy of a successful mission, well Kiba showed that he was happy Shino was as stoic as ever. It made Tenten remember about someone close. Tenten heard someone crying out loud. Knowing almost everyone she guessed it was Ino and looked around and saw her yelling at her other two close friends as they were sitting playing shoji, obviously Shikamaru winning and Chouji not caring as usual. The three had also made Jonin at last Chouji finally getting promoted. The earliest Jonin would be Hinata since she really wanted to show her father how much she could. Speaking of Hinata she was walking towards the Konaha gates. Curiosity hit her and followed Hinata to tell her that Kiba and Shino had already passed through the gates and were going to give their reports to the Hokage.

"Hey Hinata you don't have to stay here. I saw Kiba and Shino going to the Hokages office." Tenten pointed with her thumb towards the tower. Hinata smiled and shook her head.

"I know I passed them on my way here." Tenten titled her head in confusion.

"Well who are you waiting for?" Tenten asked wanting to know what her friend was doing.

"Just wait it's a surprise." Hinata giggled and had a smile. Now Tenten was even more confused about what was happening. She turned her attention to where Hinata was looking at.

"Hinata how long is it going to take because I have to do something right now." Hinata or any of the others knew that she's been getting headaches more often and that she needed to take her pills that Tsunade gave her, she was the only one that Tenten wanted to know.

"Um, ok. Well, I'll, tell you to during the evening." Tenten nodded and said her good-bye to Hinata and went straight home.

Tenten was happy that she made it home and searched for her keys in pockets. She found it and entered her small home throwing all her stuff on the floor and heading to the bathroom. She opened her medice cabinet and to out a red little bottle with blue little pills. She popped the lid open and shook one until a pill came out and put it in her mouth and gulped. Tenten put her stuff away and went to the door when she heard a knock on the door.

"Hello Tenten-san I came like I said I would." Hinata took her sandals off and entered.

"Well that was fast. I thought that you were going to take longer." Tenten removed some of her things off the couch and patted to a spot Hinata would be able to sit.

"Well I though that he would take longer to get here." Tenten nodded.

"Anyways, Hinata, who were you waiting for?" Hinata smiled and Tenten heard another knock on the door.

'_Wonder who it is.' _ Tenten smiled as she opened the door but when she saw the person standing outside her door she gasped.

**Dun Dun Dun! I wonder who that can be! Review and find out! **

Also i know i've been gone so long but it's a long story that i do not have enough energy right now.


End file.
